Midnight at the Ramen Shop
Midnight at the Ramen Shop It is most common that you will find the shinobi of Yonshikakure walking through the village at midnight. The alluring auroma of the Ramen shop still remains open after hours for those shinobi that wish to dine out! On this night Jinora and Setsuko would find both them wondering through the village. Setsuko would lay eyes on her remembering that he had a can of worms for her. He would run up to her as she was sitting on a bench quietly, minding her own business. As Setsuko sat down he would show her the can with a big smile; seeing she was always giving him banana's he would like to return the favor. As he gave them to her it appeared that it would not please her but discust her and well she would do her best to play it off. While she distacted Setsuko she tossed the worms into the near by river for the fishes. She would get up bolting for the thunder gate which lead to the Ramen shop! The Arrivals Jinora has joined the chat HatakeSetsuko: -he walks into the ramen shop as he takes a seat- Jinora: -Jinora nearly choked on her water at the sight of her teammate "Setsu! you better not have anymore worms on you!"- HatakeSetsuko: O.o HatakeSetsuko: No... HatakeSetsuko: I want ramen HatakeSetsuko: More warms are at home in front of the apartments HatakeSetsuko: I dug them up for you! ^.^ Jinora: -she looks at him with a pained expression on her face.. "thats... gross.. i dont like worms!"- HatakeSetsuko: but your a frog! HatakeSetsuko: -he sees the waitress..- the usual... -he smiles big. the Waitress would let out a heavy sigh. "15 HatakeSetsuko: ?" HatakeSetsuko: -setseuko nodded- yes.... and make them extra spicy! Jinora: -Jinora looked at setsu "wow.... 15?....bowls?" she held her stomach as if she would be sick.. one bowl of ramen was more than enough to keep her feeling full for the entire day.. she couldnt imagine how her teammate would consume 15 bowls- HatakeSetsuko: -he looks to Jinora- well... I thought about doing 16 but I am not sure today... -he smiled- but yes 15 bowls how spicy pork ramen! -he smiled big to her- Jinora: -she smirked and turned to the waitress "one spicy ramen with pork and tofu please" - HatakeSetsuko: -he sighed- So... are you nervous about the exams? -he looked over to Jinora- Jinora: -she nods slowly "im sure by the time it comes around.. we'll be ready"..- HatakeSetsuko: I hope so.... HatakeSetsuko: I need to perfect a genjutsu... Jinora: -she smiles weakly "well at least.. we wont need to fight each other"- HatakeSetsuko: this is true.... I would hate to have to hurt you.. -he grinned- Jinora: -she grinned while her eye twitched clearly not liking his comment "I would hate to have to kill you"- HatakeSetsuko: -he smiled to her under his mask not catching that she was pissed off... he noticed the waitress coming in with several bowls of ramen- Oh BOY! -he smiled clapping his hands- Jinora: -she smiled at the waitress after her bowl was set in front of her, she clapped her hands together "thank you for the food, -oh and monkey youre paying for me" she quickly started eating her ramen- HatakeSetsuko: -his eye twichted- huh..... okay HatakeSetsuko: -he began eating- Jinora: -she smiled mischeviously, she had planned to pay for her own bill but wanted to see her teammates reaction, as she continued to eat she felt warm fuzzies as she took a big bite of a chunk of tofu- HatakeSetsuko: -he would finish the first bowl within seconds, moving onto the next one- Jinora: -she smiled, she felt a bit freaked out.. but none the less smiled and continued to eat her food- HatakeSetsuko: -it was another minute or two as he finished another bowl and began stacking them up- Jinora: -Jinora had finished consuming about 1/4th of her ramen while her teammate was finishing up bowls. she sets her bowl down and takes a long sip of water- HatakeSetsuko: -he sits back holding his stomach letting out a large burp- oh thats spicy! -he smiled big- Jinora: -Jinora twitched.. "that is no way to act in front of a lady!"- HatakeSetsuko: -he looked at her and smiled some- huh? act in front of a lady? your a froggy! -he went back to eating, completly clueless of what she was refering too- Jinora: -she fumed a little and shrugged it off assuming that her teammate was too dense to realize that she was infact a girl- HatakeSetsuko: -he would finish the fourth moving onto the 5th one- She is a woman and not a frog! YukiTakashiro has joined the chat YukiTakashiro: Yo! Jinora: -she smiled at Taka "hey Taka come join us for dinner!"- YukiTakashiro: He smiles at this idea and walks over to sit by Jinora "Well thank ya Froggy!" HatakeSetsuko: -he looks over with a mouth full of ramen- Hey taka... YukiTakashiro: "Heheh..Hello Setsuko" he gives him a restrained laughter Jinora: -Jinora crosses her arms smugly and looks at Taka "Taka. apparently setsu doesnt think im a girl!"- HatakeSetsuko: -he looks to Taka- Shes a froggy.... HatakeSetsuko: five down... HatakeSetsuko: -he pulls the 6th one over to him- YukiTakashiro: "Eh?..of course she is a girl.." he chuckled at him HatakeSetsuko: well yea... anatomy wise yes she is a girl... but she is Froggy -he smiled- Jinora: -she smacks her hald on her forehead and shakes her head- YukiTakashiro: "She can take on a frog form yes.. but i dont see what your getting at Setsuko.." HatakeSetsuko: -he shook his head- nevermind Taka... I don't expect you to understand -he finished off the sixth bowl and now on the seventh- YukiTakashiro: "Ehh whatever momnkey boy! hehehe" he then stuck his tongue out at him abd then turned to jinora "Aint he??" HatakeSetsuko: -he grinned- oh yes... I am a monkey... Jinora: -Jinora shrugs and continues to drink her water, the cooling water was such a nice contrast with the hot ramen soup- Cause and effect Jinora: -she claps her hands together and in a puff of smoke , the lavender haired girl disappears leaving behind a croaking amphibian once again- YukiTakashiro: He then focuses on his food and then swirls the noodles around the chopsticks,placing them in his mouth and eating them,afterwards putting the sticks up under his lips like a walrus Jinora: -Jinora frog jumps up on the table and crashes into the empty bowls of setsu's ramen, she starts jumping around all over the table knockig over bowls and glasses- HatakeSetsuko: -he looks at the frog and then too the frog... then to Taka holding up the chipsticks like a walrus- wow... just wow YukiTakashiro: "Arrrgh Argggh!" he then clapped his hands together like they were flippers HatakeSetsuko: I have an idea! Jinora: -Jinora frog slips on the slippery broth and water covered table and ends up crashing into Taka, though due to her small frog size it wouldnt hurt him, she would end up getting his shirt wet with water- YukiTakashiro: He holds up the Jinora frog and looks at it curiously "You ok Froggy??" Jinora: -the frog flips over and whispers "put me back on the table"- HatakeSetsuko: -he grabs the frog and places it under a bowl face down. he then takes two others and spins them around in the fashion of circles- which one is she in? YukiTakashiro: his eyes spin as he tries to keep watch of the bowls @.@ Jinora: -Jinora jumps around in the bowl feeling more than furious at this trick- HatakeSetsuko: -he holds the bowl down firmly trying to make less obvious which one she was in- Jinora: -Jinora lets out a low growl.. setsu would pay for this... she starts croaking loudly - YukiTakashiro: "You know when she gets out of there..she is going to do more then break your nose right...??" HatakeSetsuko: Thats why we make sure she doesn't get out ^.^ HatakeSetsuko: places the six other bowls on top of it- HatakeSetsuko: see... no excaping... YukiTakashiro: She is so ogonna pummel you..i say let her go now before she decides to break something vital and you having to miss the exams Jinora: -Jinora frog decides it was enough, she mutters something and in a matter of minutes, the bowls topple over as a very irritated fox appears in its place- HatakeSetsuko: O.O HatakeSetsuko: -he looks at the fox- Awe.... its so cute! HatakeSetsuko: ^.^ YukiTakashiro: "I tol'ja so.. stupid monkeybrains... " he then shook hi head and moved to the next table over "Aint gonna be so cute after it bites you.." Jinora: -she shakes her coat to get al the water and broth off of her and stares at Setsu angrily- HatakeSetsuko: -he looks to Taka- Jinora: -Jinora still in her fox form looks towards Taka and walks over towards him- YukiTakashiro: "Yes Jinora?" -he gently scratches behind the ear- Jinora: -Jinora fox swiftly pushes her head up and bites Taka's hand with her sharp teeth sinking into his arm, she holds his arm in her jaws for a few moments before letting go, Taka wouldnt have to deal with any seirous injuries just a small set of open cuts in a shape of a bitemark- YukiTakashiro: "Ow! what the hell you stupid fox!?!?" He then bit back the urge to swat he rhead Jinora: -she quickly ran over to the front of the resturant and wagged her tail "thats for not finding me fast enough from that stupid bowl trick!"- HatakeSetsuko: -he then blinks a couple of times as Setsuko goes up in a puff of smoke turning into the sexy version of himself in a nurses outfit throwing off- hey big boy... let me nurse you back to health. -she would put her boobs all up in his face- YukiTakashiro: "Gah!" he then fell over and thunked his head on the table,knocked out cold HatakeSetsuko: -he would walk over looking at the wound in the arm- oh what a mess! -some of the blood from the bit wounds would get on his hands- YukiTakashiro: He groaned as he layed there,slowly waking up "Ow..." HatakeSetsuko: thats a nasty wound there partner... let the nurse fix you up -she would smile sweetly cleaning the wound off with a towl and placing it into her pocket. she then wrapped it all nice and good- YukiTakashiro: "Ehh..." he then passed right back out from the stunning visage Jinora: -Jinora turns back into her human form and spits out Taka's blood that she had gotten in her mouth from biting him into a hankercheif.."gross..." she muttered.. who likes the taste of blood?- HatakeSetsuko: -she gets up and wiggles off in her high heels- Conclussion YukiTakashiro: "ehh..my head...hurts.. Jinora! why the hell did you bite me over something so stupid?!" he then gets up and picks up a chair,intent on hitting her with it HatakeSetsuko: -setsuko would return to normal running over to protect Jinora but he trips and falls throwing the table over and hot soup going into the direction of taka- Jinora: -Jinora thought fast and looked at Taka with a sad expression on her face, she made eye contact with him so he would be able to see her watery blue eyes....her "puppy dog" face- YukiTakashiro: He then lowered the chair so that it took the brunt of the soup and growled out at her "Grrr... you...gah.. Ugh!!" He then tossed the chair into a wall and walked to the other side of the store to sit down,shaking with anger HatakeSetsuko: O.o HatakeSetsuko: Someone has anger issues.... Jinora: -Jinora got up and followed after him , but not before wacking setsu on the head with her fists. she walked over to Taka "Sorry buddy, I panicked" - YukiTakashiro: He then showed her the banage on his arm that had already bled through,a scowl on his face "I get a bite on the arm,a concushion and burns.. and your...sorry?" He then contorted his face so that it didnt show off as much rage as that was brewing inside him HatakeSetsuko: -he walked out over hearing his comments- hey hard head! she said she was sorry... -he glared at him- YukiTakashiro: He then glared back at him,the boiling emotions doubling now "I dont see you with any major injuries.. did you get bitten? Beat your head on a table or get scalding burns?!" HatakeSetsuko: She does that to me on a daily basis... >.> HatakeSetsuko: -he would look over to Jinora- Jinora: -Jinora walked back over to the table and picked up her bag, she would then walk back over to Taka. she pulls out her first aid kit, she puts a dab of ointment onto his bite wounds and wraps it securely with the bandages. she stayed silent the entire time feeling worried that he wouldnt forgive her. but in the meantime Jinora dabs a few burn medication onto Taka's burns hoping it would help him feel a little better. - YukiTakashiro: He then winces as she tends to his wounds and nods in thanks to her,looking over at the wall,keeping quiet as he didnt wanna lash out at her over his lashing emotions after she had tred to help him HatakeSetsuko: Baka... -he said to himself- Jinora: -Jinora felt her eyes water a bit, but lets her bangs hide her eyes, crying was a sign of weakness, and she knew Setsu would never let her live it down if he even caught a glimpse of her with tears around her eyes. she looks at Taka and smiles as if nothing was wrong and pats him on the shoulder. she then slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out of the resutrant- YukiTakashiro: He then grabs at her hand as she walks out "Jinora.." Jinora: -she slid her hand out of his grip and smiles slightly, she stands in front of the gates and steps through it waiting to land on the other side- Jinora has left the chat YukiTakashiro: He then walks after her,feeling rather crappy after the way he mad ehe rfeel YukiTakashiro has left the chat Category:Casual